


Shut me down

by QuartzCorp



Series: VocaWeapon!AU [1]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:26:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28628757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuartzCorp/pseuds/QuartzCorp
Summary: Всё, чего он хотел - отключиться и больше никогда не видеть их лиц.
Relationships: Mob/Kagamine Len
Series: VocaWeapon!AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097942
Kudos: 1





	Shut me down

**Author's Note:**

> Работа существует в том числе на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/10281673  
> Пожалуйста, не надо меня кэнселить, он робот, а не человек по моим хэдканонам, так что ему просто будет """немного""" больно, хе-хе.

Лен сидел в углу, свернувшись калачиком и стараясь занимать как можно меньше места.  
Гладкие тёмные стены не пропускали ни единого лучика света, но посреди комнаты белым пятном светила холодная энергосберегающая люстра.  
В маленькой комнатке не было мебели, потому что на неё решили не тратиться - зачем она нужна неудачному образцу?  
Сотрудники часто оставляли здесь ненужные вещи, которыми Лен не имел наглости пользоваться. Однажды он уже взял материал компании, за что мальчику пришлось хорошо поплатиться.  
  
После взбучки от мастера ему не хотелось ничего. Он бесполезный юнит, и держат его только из жалости, возможно, ещё и потому, что для списания необходимо, чтобы он хотя бы вполовину окупил собственное производство. Рин намного успешнее, она должна носить гордое имя CV02, а не он. Он просто человеческая ошибка, ведь его не должно было быть. Неспроста же реактор барахлил, словно сердце больного человека - настоящий боевой юнит не может быть слабым, иначе он подвергнет опасности собственную компанию.  
  
Лен зажмурился и схватился за грудь. Реактор снова начал лагать, вызывая неистовую боль во всём теле. На какой-то момент конечности перестали работать, словно бы по системе прошёл электрический удар. Мальчик прекрасно знал, что происходит - сейчас Рин готовится к битве, и одна из тренировочных целей попала в неё. Чтобы избежать проблем, энергетический разряд повлиял на него, а не на сестру, чтобы она могла продолжать битву. Ему же оставалось поддерживать её так, как он мог, лишь бы оказаться полезным и хоть немного окупить своё существование.  
  
Но почему реактор должен так сильно болеть только у него?  
  
  
Лен прерывисто вздохнул. Этот день не мог стать ещё хуже, но чуткое ухо вокалоида уловило шаги и громкий смех. Звуки приближались к его комнате, и сомнений не оставалось - это **ОНИ**.  
  
Лишь бы это не повторилось снова. Пусть они уйдут, пусть это не случится снова, пожалуйста...  
  
Тяжёлая металлическая дверь с трудом поддалась пьяной гурьбе, но они ввалились все и сразу. Лен решил не спрашивать, кто разрешил им пить на работе - ведь командует не он, и приказы отдавать не ему. Его дело - подчиняться, что бы они ни сказали. Но пожалуйста, лишь бы они ушли скорее...  
  
\- Ооо, ну кто это нас здесь ждёт? Посмотрите-ка на него, он ещё имеет наглость занимать этот угол! - Этот издевающийся голос невозможно было спутать ни с кем. Первый из них, высокий и рослый мужчина с небольшим лишним весом.  
  
Лен не помнил их имен, потому что всегда стирал часть воспоминаний, прикидываясь повреждённым. Если бы он мог скрыть всё, то стёр бы каждое воспоминание о них, но не мог, ведь они отвечали за обслуживание юнитов, а потому за самовольную очистку памяти ему могло бы прилететь ещё сильнее, чем обычно.  
  
\- Точно-точно, давайте-ка преподнесем ему урок вежливости, шавке этой! - крикнул кто-то в толпе, довольно потирая руки.  
  
Лен сжался сильнее. Он ничего не сделает, бежать бессмысленно.  
  
\- Эй, ты, почему не здороваешься? - давил первый, приближаясь к мальчику вплотную. - Вставай на колени, кланяйся и целуй мой ботинок, скажи "здравствуйте, хозяин", давай-давай, как я учил тебя в прошлый раз! Или ты хочешь повторения, м?  
  
Лен молчал. Он прекрасно знал, чем закончится его дерзость, что перечить им нельзя, что нужно быть послушным, и тогда будет не настолько больно, что он не человек и слово людей для него должно быть законом, но в этот раз реактор щемило слишком сильно.  
  
Он не стал говорить или делать что-либо.  
  
Тогда первый (а их было пятеро, на этот раз Лен успел сосчитать) наклонился, мерзко улыбаясь, схватил Лена за волосы и оттащил на середину комнаты. Вокалоид не смел вырываться, в любом случае сработает программа самовосстановления, так что можно и потерпеть, лишь бы мучение длилось недолго...  
  
Удар по лицу прервал его размышления. Затем ещё и ещё один, после он перестал считать. Череду пощечин окончил мощный пинок в грудь. Лен рефлекторно сжался и тонко застонал, но люди, казалось, только наслаждались его стонами.  
  
\- Я приказываю тебе поприветствовать меня так, как я учил тебя! - первый был настроен решительно, и Лен не стал ему перечить.  
  
Вздрагивая после ударов и шатаясь, он с трудом сел на колени, а затем опустил глаза в пол и поклонился до земли.  
  
\- Здравствуйте, хозяин. Я ждал вас, - произнёс Лен тихо, но голос дрожал, а дыхание было таким тяжёлым, что каждое слово он буквально выдыхал.  
Надо сделать всё так, как он приказал, как ему нравится, и это закончится быстрее.  
  
\- Хаа, послушайте сестрёнку, какой тонкий и нежный голосок! - прокомментировали в толпе. - Тебе бы надо было сниматься в порно или идти на панель, ты был бы популярен!  
  
\- Я не понял, а где вторая часть приветствия? - первый начал мерзко ржать и ударил мальчика сапогом в лицо. Лен встал на колени, и попытался закрыть его, но вместо этого получил очередной удар в грудь. Вокалоид пошатнулся и упал, тихонько заплакав.  
  
\- Так уж и быть, сегодня я добрый и прощу тебе твою ошибку, но в следующий раз... - он снова мерзко захохотал.  
  
Внезапно смех резко прервался, и мальчик вздрогнул. Он не ошибся - человек шел к нему, наклонился и схватил цепкими, мерзкими толстыми пальцами за подбородок.  
  
Пустые, холодные глаза смотрели прямо на него.  
  
\- Ну и чего ты рыдаешь, куколка? Ты ведь даже не представляешь, как я тебя **ЛЮБЛЮ** , и как я выражу свою **ЛЮБОВЬ**. Прямо сейчас, слышишь? - На его лице заиграла широкая улыбка.  
  
Лен ещё не оправился после прямого попадания в больной реактор, но уже знал, что будет дальше - они примутся за своё.  
  
Так и оказалось - тот человек уже расстёгивал рабочий комбинезон, предпочитая не раздеваться полностью, как всегда. Мальчик зажмурился чтобы не смотреть на его член снова, хотя в груди неприятно покалывало в предвкушении очередных повреждений.  
  
\- Чего зажмурился? Не хочешь смотреть на моего красавца, да? Лучше смотри, изучи его как следует, ведь сейчас он окажется в тебе, и ты должен заставить его кончить, заполнить тебя моей ЛЮБОВЬЮ, - хищно говорил мужчина, смотря на то, как его пенис приходил в состояние готовности.  
  
Лен продолжал лежать без движения, и только изредка хныкал, стараясь не думать о том, что будет дальше.  
  
Человек приблизился на пару шагов и бесцеремонно стащил с Лена его форму. Рукава, матроска, шортики, - всё летело на пол, но на этот раз вокалоид не закрывался руками, а позволял трогать себя, чтобы человек скорее удовлетворился и прекратил.  
  
Наконец мужчина стащил с Лена последний предмет одежды, встал на колени и развёл в стороны ноги мальчика который снова непроизвольно пытался сжаться.  
  
Человек вошёл грубо и резко, отвратительно улыбаясь, снова выбивая из горла стон и довольно усмехаясь, получив его  
  
\- Всё такой же узкий, целочка, хоть в тебе уже пятеро побывало. Так люблю вокалоидов за это - хоть что делай, они всегда будут узкими, как будто до тебя никто их не ебал, - мерзко тянул он, продолжая болезненные толчки  
  
Лен не прекращал стонать, но всё, что ему оставалось - подстёгивать собственного мучителя, чтобы тот побыстрее кончил и оставил ребёнка в покое.  
  
\- П-пожалуйста, хозяин, делайте со мной всё, что хотите, отодрите меня, - с придыханием говорил он, но слёзы сами текли из его глаз.  
  
\- Эй, да твоя память не так уж и коротка! Не зря на тебя извели столько дорогого материала, ха. Но что ж ты сразу не поприветствовал меня как нужно?  
  
Лен не отвечал, продолжая стонать. К его удивлению, сегодня остальные не присоединились, а только надрачивали свои члены в стороне, наблюдая за ужасающей картиной.  
  
  
Мысли в голове путались, от боли реактор запустил протокол автоматического отключения, и Лен был рад этому, ведь осталось совсем немного, прежде чем мучение для его операционной системы окончилось бы. Осталось продержаться всего минуту...  
  
Она тянулась вечность.  
Каждый толчок становился все больнее и больнее, грудную клетку сдавливало, словно бы её сковали и давили на неё, дыхание навалившегося человека обжигало и было противным, а его слова резали уши.  
Каждое прикосновение жгло нежную кожу, места ударов пылали, но человек наслаждался этой болью, плачущим лицом ребёнка, тем, что всё было в его власти  
Чтобы он ушёл, нужно было удовлетворить его по максимуму, поэтому Лен старался сделать всё, что зависело от него, и продолжал призывно стонать.  
  
\- Х-хозяин! Ах, ах, хозяин, пожалуйста, войдите глубже... Ах! - Лен плакал, система отказывала, и сдерживать себя он уже не мог.  
  
\- Как хочешь, моя куколка! - Человек мерзко расхохотался и вошёл ещё глубже. - В тебе так хорошо, просто кайф!  
  
\- Ударьте меня, ах, пожалуйста, я прошу вас, хозяин... - слова застревали в горле, но мальчик заставлял себя произнести их, иначе бы человек вышел из-под контроля и сделал бы что-нибудь совершенно новое, хуже, чем всегда.  
  
Удар не заставил себя ждать - ягодицы начало жечь ещё сильнее, рука у человека оказалась слишком тяжелой, чтобы последствия прошли незаметно для него. Мальчик извивался от боли, но ничего не мог поделать, ведь человека это только распаляло ещё сильнее.  
  
Дальше всё смешалось в кашу из мерзкого похотливого лица человека, собственных стонов Лена и боли, бесконечной боли. Он не мог разобрать ни единого звука, так как система была перегружена.  
Всё, что прорвалось сквозь адский калейдоскоп - мерзкие слова "это и есть **ЛЮБОВЬ** ".  
  
Минута наконец прошла, и перед глазами привычно появился логотип компании. Тело начали медленно покидать силы, и наконец Лен с облегчением почувствовал, как боль исчезает вместе с мучителями. Последним, что он ощутил в этот день, была секунда счастья


End file.
